Only You
by Mika3103
Summary: Duo Maxwell has always been the most energetic of the five gundam pilots. He's never let anyone see him without a smile. That is until now. Guy/Guy; DUOxHEERO pairing.


Disclaimer:: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR IT'S CHARACTERS. no matter how much i wish.

Warning:: HEEROXDUO PAIRING;; GUY/GUY;; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

* * *

I've always been the most hyper, most energetic, person out of the five. I always smiled, laughed, joked. Nothing ever wavered my mood. No even this.

Helan's funeral was the worst. By now everyone knew who she was. Everyone was her friend. I cried the night she was murdered. No one's ever seen me cry. I wasn't about to let the whole world see me cry just because she was being put in the ground. She wouldn't have wanted that. So I smiled remembering all the fun we had at her dads junk yard. We were always looking for things to build. It's what we had in common.

Helan told me that funeral's shouldn't be about morning and crying over someone who's already in a better place. She said they should be about remembering everything, both good and bad. She wanted people to be having a party around her casket when she died. I wasn't about to fail her wishes. I was laughing will everyone else was morning over her death. I don't think Heero found it appropriate. He actually had to take me away from the funeral because I was laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Heero asked me once we were away for the funeral.

"Nothings wrong." I said looking at the ground.

"Do you have any respect for the dead?" he asked. I laughed… again.

"Of course I do. I'm respecting her wishes." I stated simply, the smile on my face slipping little by little

"How are you respecting her wishes if you're constantly laughing?" he asked sternly.

"We talked about dying before. As does ever best friend. She didn't want people crying for her. She wanted them to be happy that she was in a world of peace and happiness." I told him still looking at the ground. My smile was nowhere to be found, but I don't think he could see to know.

"Why did you come then?" Heero asked me in a little softer voice.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I wanted to see her one last time before…" I couldn't say anymore. The lump in my throat was growing by the second but I didn't want to cry. I couldn't. Helan would be so disappointed in me if I did. "before…" I tried to continue but my voice was hiccuping. Slowly I could feel the tears fall from my eyes and roll over my cheeks. I could feel my shoulders moving softly as I tried to stop the tears. Obviously Heero had noticed because I could feel his arms rapping around me. "Why did it have to be her?" I asked not caring anymore. Standing here in Heero's arms I felt like everything were going to spill out weather I liked it or not. "She didn't deserve it. She was always nice. Helped anyone in need. She never fought over something stupid. She always stood up for what she believed. She never lied… Not to me at least. I dought she lied to anyone else either. She was the greatest friend someone could have. She didn't deserve to die. If anything we deserved to die. After what we've done. It's us Gundam pilots who should be buried for life. I would rather be in her place right now." Heero just listened to me not even interrupting a thing I said. It's as if he knew I was holding this all in. After a while I was just babbling in a hushed tone. I didn't know where we were. Frankly I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that Heero was listening to my every thought. I hadn't broken down like this in forever. It was nice that he just let me be. It was probably better that way.

xxxxxx

"Duo?" I heard someone calling my name.

"Duo. Get up. It's already noon." I wonder who it is. I try to open my eyes but the sun's really bright.

"Bright." was all I could get out before putting a pillow over my head.

"Duo!" that voice sounds familiar.

"Do I have to go get Trowa to pull you out of bed?" Quatre? Was that Quatre? Where was I?

"Kitty?" I asked just for safe measures.

"Bout' time you responded." I heard Quatre say

"Where am I?" I ask pulling the pillow off my head reluctantly.

"At Heero's place. He asked me to come check on you since he had to go to work. I didn't believe him when he said it would be a little hard to get you up." Quatre said.

"What time is it?" I asked letting my eyes adjust.

"Past noon." Quatre said.

"Hn." was my only response. Talk about being Heero in the morning.

"Hn? HN? What's that about?" Quatre asked.

"What's what bout?" I ask playing stupid.

"You're getting to be more and more like Heero everyday." Cat said

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked unconsciously.

"Why do you care?" I hear Trowa say as he entered the room. "And yes to a certain extent it is a bad thing."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I hear Quatre ask from beside me.

"I don't really know. It must have been from last night." I mumbled trying to remember. "We were fighting over something about the funeral, then I…" I didn't finish. I remembered what had happened. I didn't want them to know. Why would I? Nobody has seen me cry before. I just let Heero know everything about me last night. That can't be good. I hope I didn't tell him that…

"Duo? You okay?" I hear Quatre ask.

"Yeah fine." I say coming out of my thought.

"You look a little pale." Quatre said.

"I'm fine. Really. I just want to go." I said hoping he didn't catch the nervousness in my voice.

"Duo." I heard Trowa say. Great the over observant circus freak caught it.

"I want to leave." I said looking straight at Trowa, my trademark smile gone.

"Cat. Can I talk to you real quick." Trowa said. Great just what I needed. Trowa wasn't taking me seriously, or he was taking my to seriously. Either way I'm sure they both caught the shock on my face. They probably had no idea why I was shocked, but I popped out of bed, throwing on my coat as I left the room.

"Duo!" I heard Quatre say just as I entered the living room. I didn't stop. I didn't want to see _him _yet. I ran through the dinning room to the back door. To bad Trowa was faster then me. He must have came through the other entrance of the dinning room because he was already blocking the door.

"You can't do this Duo." Trowa said.

"Do what? I'm just trying to leave." I said smiling at him.

"You know that I know why you got up so quick. Go through the front door if you want to leave." Trowa said in monotone.

"I don't want to." I said my smile nowhere to be seen once again that morning.

"Well you have about a minute to decide on how to get out." Trowa said.

"Trowa what's going on?" Quatre asked.

"Duo's running away from his fears." Trowa said

"Why?" Quatre asked clueless.

"Cat can you go look out the front window real quick?" Trowa asked.

"Uh… sure." Quatre said walking to the front. I was as stiff as a board when Quatre chirped happily opening the door.

"Go." was all Trowa said to me. I didn't move. It would have pleased him to much if I did.

"Quatre what are you still doing here?" I heard his voice. That voice I feared yet longed for at the moment.

"I can't." I mumbled.

"Yes you can. Do I have to make you?" Trowa asked.

"Since when do you care?" I asked Trowa trying to stall. He didn't take the bait. Actually he grabbed my shoulders rather roughly and steared my to the living room. I never looked up not for a second. I just stood there when Trowa let go. Heero wasn't moving. I knew he could tell something was wrong. Heck anyone would know if they looked at me.

"Duo?" Heero asked me.

"Hn." I answered. I could feel him tense up.

"Uh. Quatre, Trowa. You can go now. Thanks for checking on him." Heero said.

"Ok. Bye guys." Quatre said cheerfully as him and Trowa left.

"Duo." Heero said again. It didn't take me more then a second to turn around and head for the back door again. What was I thinking? Heero was faster then me. Heck he was faster then Trowa and WuFie. I didn't even make it to the dinning room before Heero had his arms rapped around me. I stopped dead in my tracks. My hearts was racing from this simple touch. I didn't know how much I could handle.

"Duo, tell me what's wrong. Why don't you want to be near me?" I Heard Heero asked in that seductive voice. Merlin, I think my knees are going to give any second.

"Please let go?" I whispered trying not to let him hear the longing in my voice.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." Heero said.

"What did I tell you last night?" I asked him looking at the ground.

"Just small things. Like your past, Helen, your fears, what you like, you're favorite candy." Heero laughed.

"Is that all?" I asked a little relieved but I didn't get my hopes up.

"Yeah. Now will you tell me what's wrong with you?" Heero asked. His voice was getting to me. Any second now I would either collapses or do something I might regret.

"I can't." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Why not?" Heero asked. He can't do this to me. Not now.

"I can't." I said once more.

"Why the hell not?" Heero asked. Since when did Heero get mad at me?

"I just can't!" I yelled trying to get out of his grip again. Damn Heero for being so strong.

"Why do you want to get away so bad? Just tell me." Heero said. He sounded hurt.

"Goddamn it!" I yelled finally getting out of his grip, turning to him. "It's you! It's always been you!"

"What?" Heero asked. I obviously confused and shocked him.

"You're the one always on my mind! Every time you touch me I can't think! Every time you talk to me I only hear you! Every time I'm in the same room as you I only see you! Everything around me just disappears! It's always, _always _you! I can't take it anymore. Helen's gone. She was always the one to help me though this. She was the one who would comfort me when I had a nightmare about you dying." I said. I was crying again. How many time's am I going to cry before the days over. "Every time you went on a mission I would go and stay with Helen because I couldn't sleep knowing you might not come back alive." I whispered. I was sitting on the floor now on my knees. "Now that Helens gone I don't know what to do." I felt a pair of arms around me, but I didn't want them there. I made a weak attempt to get them off but it didn't work. Instead I ended up crying into Heero's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Duo." Heero said. I didn't want to hear it. I knew what was coming. I couldn't handle it. It would just make things worst.

"Don't." was all I got out before Heero started talking again.

"Listen Duo. I'm sorry I never realized it before. I should have been obvious. But I guess it wasn't." Heero said.

"I don't want to hear it Heero." I said trying again to make a feble attempt of getting out of his arms.

"No Duo. You need to hear it." Heero said. Why did he want to do this to me? Didn't he know what he was doing to me by saying these things? "I love you Duo." Hold up. Rewind and freeze. Did he just say what I think he said.

"Wha?" was all I could say.

"I. Love. You. Duo Maxwell." Heero said slowly. I let it seep in. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You. I." I was stumbling over my words.

"I. You. Can't wait to hear your speech." Heero said. Ok he lost me.

"What speech?" I asked.

"The one you're supposed to be giving tonight at Relena's welcome home party." Heero said, the corner of his lips were twitching. He knew how I was going to react.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I said standing up. "Relena has really bad damn timing." I said looking for Heero's computer. It was around here somewhere.

"Duo." I heard Heero call. Man that sounded good.

"Yeah?" I asked about to walk into the living room once more. Heero grabbed my arm and spun me around. Next thing I knew he was kissing me… and I melted. I'm serious. If it weren't for the fact that he sat me in a chair when he did I would have fallen.

"Want some help?" Heero asked softly braking the kiss. I simply nodded and pulled him in to another kiss. My arms slowly wrapping around his neck. Merlin I'm dead. I had to have been. I was in heaven. I had to be. Slowly the kiss ended and with good timing too. Just as I pulled back the door bell rang. Talk about a wake up call. I snapped out of by daydream and went to the door to see who it was.

"Kitty." I said opening the door.

"You look a little red Doe." Quatre said using my pet name. "At least it's better then the white you looked and hour ago." had it really been that long?

"I'm ok. Promise." I said. Heero walked up behind me and if my smile wasn't big already it had just gotten bigger.

"Heero you look a little red too." Quatre said.

"Cat. Come on. I think we interrupted something." I heard Trowa's voice, finally realizing he was there. I could see Quatre's brain moving a mile a minute. Then it clicked and Quatre's eyes got big and sparkly.

"It's about time." was all he said. If I weren't so afraid Trowa would attack me I would have hit Quatre.

"Why are you here? I'm sure you didn't come all this way for nothing." Heero finally spook up… which was a bad thing. I was starting to melt again.

"Oh, we were just coming to see if everything were alright. Last we saw Duo was trying to run." Quatre giggled. "But it looks like everything's fine. See you tonight." with that they left. Heero shut the door and looked at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him. He took one step forward and I took one step back… against the door.

"You know," he started. " there is about five hours till the party starts." he said.

"Yeah and?" I asked trying to keep my breathing steady. Heero leaned in and kissed me again. Man he tasted so good. He sucked on my bottom lip then ran his tongue over it asking for entrance. I gave it to him. So our tongues were dancing to an unheard tone. I loved it. The passionate kisses got a little rougher by the second and soon we were fighting for dominance. If only I could have him like this every minute of the rest of my life. Heero was the one to break the kiss this time, to my disappointment.

"I would love to continue this, but I do believe that's your cell that's ringing." I heard him say. I, once again, snapped back to reality and searched frantically for my phone, having found it at the last second.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Maxwell?" the person on the other side asked.

"Chang." I answered a little begrudged.

"Are you doing anything before the party? We need help putting up the decorations and you're the only one crazy enough to climb up to the display case above the bar." Wu Fei said.

"Geez you make me feel special." I said sarcastically.

"Will you come down here and help. Please." I heard Wu Fei asked in an impatient voice.

"Ok, ok. I'll think about it. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Heero asked rapping his arms around me.

"Uh." I answered forgetting for a second.

"Duo." Heero said.

"Hn." I asked.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh, that was Chang. He wanted to know if I could help put up decorations above the bar in the display case. Says I'm the only one crazy enough to climb up there." I said staring at Heero. He looked even hotter up close.

"You can get up there in 10 seconds tops. I know. I was the one who had to count last time you got drunk." Heero said."It's easy though. I could probably do it in five while I'm sober." I said smiling.

"Let's go." Heero said. Grabbing his laptop and keys off his desk. Why hadn't I looked there?

"Duo you're going to kill yourself one day if you keep that up." Wu Fei said as I jumped of the display case that was 10 feet up the wall.

"I'm fine. Besides if I dead you'd be happy so I don't know what you're complaining about." I said.

"Where'd you get that impression?" Wu Fei asked confused.

"I was kidding Fayfay." I said smiling.

"If anything I would keep _you _alive so _he_ wouldn't kill _me_." Wu Fei said gesturing to Heero.

"Anyway. How's it going with Zechs?" I asked knowing it would make him red.

"That's non of your business." Wu Fei said looking the other way.

"Have you gotten any further then second bass?" I asked him. It was just so fun teasing him. He made it easy.

"Have you?" I heard a voice behind me. I stiffened up.

"H-hey, Z-Zechs." I said.

"And you thought he was easy. You're a tomato right now." Zechs said running a finger over my cheak. Who did he think he was? I slapped his hand away. He yelped a little looking at my funny. I didn't know that I actually hit him that hard. I didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry Zechs I didn't mean to hit you that hard. It just felt… weird." I said.

"I know what you mean." Quatre said coming up behind me.

"It's just fun picking on you." Zechs said.

"For once." Wu Fei mumbled.

"I guess I have to stop that now." I mumbled looking over at were Heero was working with some people. I gave a small smile. It was taking everything I had to concentrate on something else instead of Heero. I just wanted to go up behind him and kiss his neck where I knew he was sensitive.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I heard Trowa whisper in my ear.

"It wasn't in it… yet." I said.

"You want him that bad?" Zechs asked.

"Say what?" I asked looking at him.

"What are you going to do when Relena gets here and starts hanging all over him?" he asked.

"I wont let her." I growled.

"That's what you think. Are you really willing to kiss Heero in front of a hundred people to get your point across to her?" Zechs asked.

"Yeah. I am." I said looking at Heero once more.

"But is he?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know, Kitty. I really hope so though." I said grabbing the garbage bag I had filled with trash and taking it out to the dump out back.

Just as they had said Relena was hanging all over Heero and he wasn't doing anything about it. I couldn't make a scene before my speech, which, if she was lucky, contained few words. It had only been about thirty minutes and I was already dying from the space between me and Heero. Finally after another 15 minutes they called me over to give my speech. Me being, well me, I stood up on the nearest table.

"Relena Peacecraft." I said smiling at her. If only she knew how much I wanted to kill her. "Welcome back to Earth. We all hope you will enjoy this party. It's nice to see you back here in one piece. I'm sure everyone would agree. So please, enjoy the evening." I held my drink up to her in a toast and everyone applauded me. I got off the table and walked over to the bar to order their strongest alcoholic beverage. If only Heero hadn't caught me.

"Duo. I don't think so." he before the bar tender was able to leave.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not going to let you get drunk this early in the night." he said.

"Why do you care. Relena's having fun with you. Go back to her." I mumbled into the empty glass of wine I had drank in one gulp after the toast.

"I don't want to be with her right now." Heero whispered into my ear.

"If you lose your virginity tonight don't blame it on me." I whispered back.

"What would I blame it on then?" he asked.

"You." I said.

"Why me?" he asked now so close to my ear I could feel his breath tickling it.

"Because you're so damn hot." I answered.

"Mm. I think I like that." Heero said.

"Are you trying to push me over the edge?" I asked.

"Maybe." Heero said in a seductive voice.

"Heero!" I heard the most annoying voice say. Before Heero had time to pull away I turn and kissed him, putting my arms around him as I turned to face him completely. As I pulled away I looked at Relena with a look that could kill. I could see the shock in her eyes.

"You're mine. I wont let her take you again." I said still looking at Relena.

"Duo. You can't keep me away from everyone." Heero said.

"But I want you to stay with me right now. I don't want you to run off with _her_ again." I said looking into his eyes. How I loved his eyes.

"Ok. I'll stay with you right now." Heero said leaning down to kiss me. That's all it took. That second kiss was all it took to make Relena go away and I was happy.

"You're bolder then I thought." I heard Zechs say behind Heero. I flipped him off and keep kissing Heero. Heero was mine. That's all that mattered.

The END.

* * *

A/N:: PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! My first time with a Gundam story.


End file.
